


The Tart

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Florence Cousland, Maria Hawke and Dea Adaar [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Florence?” Alistair poked his head through the door, crown only just remaining on his head to find Florence Cousland, the love of his life, sulking like a oversized toddler.





	

“Florence?” Alistair poked his head through the door, crown only just remaining on his head to find Florence Cousland, the love of his life, sulking like a oversized toddler.  
“I’m sorry, okay? Please don’t block me out like this.” He told her, trying to elicit some response  
“Sweetheart? Love of my life? World’s most beautiful Warrior-Goddess? Say something, please!”  
There was a moment of silence before Florence finally spoke.  
“Sorry doesn’t bring back my Plum Tart.”  
“I know.” Alistair began, “And I know they’re your favourite and they’re special to you. So I brought something to make up for it.” He produced a small package from behind his back.  
“Is that-”  
“I found your cooks old recipe and I got our cooks to recreate it.” He told her, handing her the package. She tugged at the twine holding it together and the cloth surrounding the tart unfolded like a flower. Alistair gave her a weak smile.  
“Am I forgiven?”  
Florence returned the smile, setting the freshly-baked plum tart aside and pulling him into a hug.  
“Only if I can have them _on demand_.” She said, releasing him from the hug to take a bite out of the pie. When Alistair saw the look of joy and pure wonder on her face, he nodded in agreement.  
“Anything you want, my queen.”


End file.
